Let's Play Sherlock !
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Holmes reviens au 221B Baker Street après une enquête plus qu'ennuyante. En entrant dans le salon, il découvre avec suprise un nouveau jeu dont Watson a eu l'idée...


_Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._  
_Je me base plus sur le film avec les acteurs Robert J. Downey et Jude Law mais libre à vous de le concevoir comme bon vous semble._

_J'ai essayé d'écrire du mieux que j'ai pu en essayant de me conformer au style de SACD mais ce n'est pas si facile, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes ou le langage incorrect. Je ne suis pas non plus très douée pour les chutes, c'est mon premier One-Shot que je publie ! Bonne lecture ?_

* * *

Tôt ce matin, alors que je descendais au salon, je croisais Holmes qui me semblait bien pressé car il ne s'arrêta point et me salua tout en dévalant l'escalier avant d'enfiler son manteau négligemment. Je me penchais au dessus de la rampe.

-Une nouvelle enquête ? lui demandais-je

-C'est cela, je ne pense pas rentrer avant le dîner, bonne journée Watson !

Je lui demandais si je pouvais l'accompagner. Mais il me répondit hâtivement qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de moi car cette affaire n'était que superficielle et qu'elle serait résolue avant ce soir. En somme, je n'aurais rien d'intéressant à apprendre et à vous narrer à propos de cette enquête qu'il me qualifia de banale. Il fila ensuite laissant la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui sans que je n'eu le temps de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Pourtant j'aurai eu à redire : le fait qu'il se dépêchait pour une affaire "banale" était contradictoire à son habitude. En effet, lorsqu'il trouvait une enquête qui ne méritait pas toute son attention il s'en désintéressait éperdument. Je le soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose, car il ne m'avait même pas accordé un seul regard en partant. Mais ma question resta en suspens. Je soupirai, me retrouvant seul pour la journée n'ayant aucun patient à aller voir.

En début d'après-midi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil. Mrs Hudson m'apporta un plateau et me servit du thé. Je la remercia chaleureusement, elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et se retira. Alors que je me posais encore la question sur ce que Holmes pouvait bien faire en ce moment -et j'avais beau essayé de le déduire, je n'étais pas un fin observateur comme mon ami me le faisait si souvent remarquer- il me vint une idée brillantissime, du moins, une qui pourrait me distraire d'ici son retour.

-Un scandale ! Minable ! Incompétent ! Il n'y a décidement plus de crime qui ne vaille la peine d'être résolu...

Entendais-je gronder à travers les murs du salon. Apparement, mon ami avait passé une journée qui n'avait pas été à son goût. Il était seulement 16h lorsqu'il rentra. Le détective grogna encore quelques "éloges" envers ces criminels qui n'étaient pas au niveau qu'il souhaitait puis il m'appela.

-Watson, Mrs Hudson m'a dit que vous avez trouvé un nouveau jeu ? ... Watson ?!

Comme je ne répondis pas, un silence suivit et une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Holmes qui se figea à cet instant même alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Son regard alla de moi à mes invités. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce, seuls les crépitements du feu faisaient défaut.  
Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de leur présence, vu avec quel ton froid il me questionna :

-Watson, je peux savoir ce que font Lestrade et...

-Votre chère amie, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de moi, fit la dame se réjouissant de la réaction de Holmes en la voyant.

-Mon amie, répondit-il avec un large sourire, quel plaisir.

Mais je vis qu'il s'était crispé et que ses yeux étaient restés froid. Il est vrai qu'il était incongru de voir dans une même pièce l'inspecteur de police et Irène Adler -bien sûr non reconnaissable par ce dernier puisqu'elle s'était déguisée, et s'était présentée comme cliente-. Je souriais légèrement en voyant la position embarrassante dans laquelle Holmes se trouvait quand il reposa son regard interrogatif sur moi.

-Votre amie venait vous consulter et Lestrade voulait avoir votre avis sur une de ces affaires, comme tous deux nous voulaient pas partir avant de vous avoir vu, je leur ai donc proposé d'attendre ici tout en nous distrayant.

-Mais à quoi donc jouez-vous ? demanda mon ami avec quelque curiosité.

Je n'eu point besoin de m'expliquer, Lestrade le fit pour moi.

-Eh bien, Holmes ne pouvez vous pas utiliser votre esprit de déduction pour une chose aussi simple ?

Un petit rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres de l'inspecteur mais il le ravala bientôt lorsque Holmes lui lança un regard noir.

-Peut-être vous joindrez-vous à nous M. Sherlock ?

La jeune femme défia Holmes du regard.

-Certes.

Et il s'installa en face de nous prenant part au jeu dont je venais juste d'avoir l'idée.

-Vous aurez besoin de tout vos sens de déduction ici -je voyais bien qu'elle s'amusait à l'appeler par son prénom mais Holmes demeura impassible, maintenant concentré sur le jeu)- voyons voir si nous arrivons à vous surpasser.

Après avoir expliquer succinctement les règles du jeu à mon ami, la partie reprit et nous redevinrent silencieux. Il s'écoula presque un quart-d'heure quand, enfin, j'avais presque fini pour gagner !  
Pourtant, Holmes me devança.

-Il n'est pas difficile de trouver le coupable... dit-il avec un demi-sourire fier.

_**J'accuse le Colonel moutarde, dans la véranda, avec le chandelier !**_

Je leva un regard stupéfait vers Holmes, l'inspecteur Lestrade soupira et grogna, contrarié, tout en se laissant lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil et Irène reposa les cartes avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je m'assura qu'Holmes avait raison en soulevant les trois cartes cachées et il se révéla que c'était bel et bien celles qu'il avait énoncé. L'inspecteur, découragé, prétexta qu'il avait encore du travail et sortit après nous avoir brièvement salué. Irène quand à elle avait un rendez-vous et se pressa aussi non sans déposer un baiser sur la joue du détective qui essaya de rester indifférent malgré le charme que lui faisait la jeune femme.

Je rangeais les cartes tandis que Holmes allumait sa pipe.

-Elle est de vous cette idée de jeu, Watson ?

J'acquiesçais et en me tournant vers lui, je vis son regard posé sur moi avec un telle intensité, comme s'il était en train d'examiner un sujet intéressant. Perplexe je fronçais les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi cette idée ? me demanda-t'il alors.

Je soupirais.

-Comme vous m'avez laissé en plan ce matin, je me suis distrait. Y a-t-il un mal à cela ?

-Pas le moindre, Watson.

Il laissa s'échapper une bouffée de fumée, sans détacher ses yeux des miens.

-Mais au fait, comment avez-vous deviné ? Vous êtes arrivé en plein milieu du jeu et il ne vous a fallu que seulement dix minutes pour trouver le coupable.

-Ce n'était pas bien difficile. La déduction ne m'a que partiellement aidé cependant. Le vase, parfaitement astiqué, me montrait les cartes que possédait Lestrade. Après il m'a suffit d'observer un peu chacun de vous pour deviner le reste.

Je riais quand il me dévoila sa tactique. Il s'approcha de moi en me toisant du regard comme je me tenais près de la fenêtre et je leva les yeux vers lui.

-Holmes ?

-Dites-moi Watson, comment avez-vous appelé ce jeu ?

-Je pensais l'appeler le _Cluedo*_ mais je pense que le _**CluedHolmes**_ serait plus juste.

Un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres et nous nous esclaffâmes tout deux, dans le salon du 221B Baker Street.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, vos conseils d'écritures, etc.  
Je compte , si l'inspiration y est, écrire plusieurs petits One-Shot à la suite de celui-ci, avec ou sans slash, avec une pointe d'humour si je le peux._

_ce One-Shot est disponible en crossover Hetalia Axis Powers._

*Info : Le Cluedo n'est apparu qu'en 1949, créé par M. et Mme Pratt. Je me suis donc permis quelques libertés puisque l'histoire se déroule (sauf pour le Sherlock de la BBC) dans les années 1880.


End file.
